


Graças às estrelas

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Em uma rara trégua nas batalhas, os ninjas de Konoha ganham um dia de folga, e aqueles que se formaram na academia ninja alguns anos atrás se reúnem à noite para olhar as estrelas, intensamente brilhantes naquele dia. Mas algumas pessoas tem outras intenções e o simples pretexto de olhar as estrelas pode ser de muita ajuda.
Relationships: Tenten/Neji





	Graças às estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz essa one shot muitos anos atrás encomendada pela minha amiga Zâmbia. =*** <3
> 
> *Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Os tempos de paz em Konoha eram raros, mas não inexistentes. Milagrosamente, os jovens ninjas conseguiram uma folga aquela noite. Por sinal, aquele dia fariam alguns anos que tinham se formado na academia ninja. Era especial. Estavam todos espalhados pelo pequeno parque. Alguns deitados no chão, outros sentados no escorregador, nos balanços... As estrelas estavam exatamente como na noite daquele dia. Brilhando intensamente no céu azul escuro. Era lindo.

As estrelas eram lindas naquele céu. A aquela ao seu lado também. Ele a olhou discretamente. Estavam sentados no chão, lado a lado. Nenhum deles usava suas roupas habituais, aquela era a noite de folga deles, apesar de manterem seu equipamento ninja por perto para qualquer emergência. Usavam kimonos bem mais leves do que os trajes do dia a dia, com exceção do ninja loiro sentado ao lado de Kakashi e Sakura em cima do escorregador, que insistia em manter sua roupa laranja. Neji não entendia aquela obsessão do garoto pela cor laranja. Mas deixando isso de lado, voltou a olhar pelo canto do olho aquela ao seu lado. O cabelo estava soltou, sem os dois coques habituais. Usava um kimono azul claro estampado com flores anil. Queria falar com ela, mas não sabia o que dizer.

\- A noite está linda não é – disse sem olhá-la.

\- É... – ela respondeu simplesmente.

“Idiota! Diga algo inteligente”, ele se repreendeu mentalmente.

\- Está igual àquela noite não é? – Ela disse de repente, sorria fitando os pontos brilhantes acima de suas cabeças.

\- Ah... sim...

\- O que foi? Parece nervoso – ela riu.

\- É que eu... não é nada. Eu vou subir ali naquela casa. Quero ver as estrelas mais do alto. Você... quer vir? – Ele perguntou, com o rosto vermelho, porém ela não viu devido à escuridão noturna que ocultava seu rosto.

\- Quero... – Ela aceitou, mesmo sem entender o motivo dele chamá-la.

Mas não importava. Ela a havia chamado. Estaria com ele e seu coração agradeceu por isso. Deixaram o grande grupo sorrateiramente e subiram no telhado de uma das casas. Realmente, não só as estrelas, mas tudo era lindo visto dali de cima.

\- É lindo, mas... porque você me chamou aqui de repente?

\- Eu... – travou de novo.

“Vamos, baka! Você tem que dizer! Pode nunca mais ter uma oportunidade tão boa como essa! Fale!”

\- Queria... ficar ao menos um segundo só... com... você – finalmente conseguiu, não levava o menor jeito com palavras.

Ela o olhava, surpresa, com o rosto corado, assim como o dele. Tinham certeza que seus corações podiam literalmente ser ouvidos um pelo outro, tamanha era a velocidade em que batiam.

\- Neji... você...

\- Se você aceitou vir comigo... quer dizer... sabe porque a chamei?

\- Sim... – ela desviou o olhar, mas sorriu - Eu aceitei porque eu quis. Se qualquer outro tivesse me chamado... eu poderia ter recusado ou o chutado a quilômetros de distância.

Após aquelas palavras, embora as dúvidas à respeito do que o outro sentia tivessem se dissipado, nenhum dos dois sabia como prosseguir. Tentando vencer aquele medo, ele tomou a coragem e a iniciativa para chegar perto dela e abraçá-la. Ela ficou paralisada nos primeiros segundos, mas quando sua mente voltou a funcionar, correspondeu. Queria ir além daquele abraço, mas tinha medo de assustá-la e assim fazer com que se afastasse. Esquecera que ela nunca se assustava facilmente, recordando isso apenas quando a sentiu erguer o rosto e beijá-lo. Ele prontamente correspondeu. Achou que fosse desmaiar por causa da velocidade de seu coração, que parecia espancá-lo por dentro. Mas aquilo não importa, nada mais importava. Esqueceu as estrelas, o mundo e os demais ninjas naquele local.

\- Aê Neji!!! Mandou bem!!!!! – Naruto gritava como louco, com um enorme sorriso de cima do escorregador.

Os dois separaram-se, com o rosto vermelho e furiosos com o garoto inconveniente.

\- Naruto, seu imbecil! – Sakura deu-lhe um soco na cabeça – quanta grosseria!

\- AAIII! Não precisa bater tão forte! – Ele xingou – já sei... Você também quer, não é, Sakura-chan? – Ele sorriu e levou outro soco, ainda mais forte, caindo do escorregador e colidindo com o chão.

Neji e TenTen continuavam parados em cima do telhado sem saber o que fazer, rezavam para que a briga que acontecia agora entre Naruto e Sakura desviasse todas as atenções, Kakashi tentava contornar a situação e parar os dois, sem muito êxito. Se aproveitaram que todos agora já não olhavam para eles e desceram dali. Sentaram-se novamente lado a lado sem se importarem com quem iria chateá-los depois.

\- Te amo... – ele sussurrou, segurando a mão dela, mas quase sem olhá-la.

\- Eu também – respondeu também em um sussurro e sorriu, apertando a mão dele.

Olharam para o outro casal que ainda brigava e riram. Nunca iriam admitir, mas era óbvio. Sentiam um pelo outro o mesmo que eles dois. Voltaram a fitar as estrelas, que antes tinham sido o único motivo de todos terem ido aproveitar a noite ali. Ele tinha outra intenção e graças à elas ele conseguira. Sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente à cada uma delas.

FIM


End file.
